Merlyn: Girl Merlin!
by lovecatsforever
Summary: Fem Merlin/Arthur. Will Arthur choose between Love or his father's prejudice?
1. Prologue

Prologue

A 16 year old girl named Merlyn was making her way to Camelot. This would now be her 2nd time in Camelot and she was ecstatic to see Camelot again. Merlyn visited Camelot the first time when she was 7 summers and she remembered it clearly.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _7 year old Merlyn had walked the longest distance, she had ever travelled in her life and she was exhausted. She pulled her Mothers sleeve and complain._

 _"Mummy, I am tired." Her mother just smiled and squeezed her hand gently._

 _"Merlyn, before we go any further you need to promise me that you won't use your powers here." She crouched down and repeated "Promise me you won't"_

 _"I won't Mummy, I promise" She said sincerely._

 _They went to Gaius's chambers and waited till he answered. Merlyn was looking around in interest and jumped when the door opened._

 _"Hunith." The old man greeted "And you must be Merlyn" He smiled and she nervously smiled back._

 _"Hello Uncle" Merlyn hugged the man and he chuckled patting her back._

 _"Ok I must take my leave, dear brother. Merlyn, remember our promise and I will come back in a weeks time" Her mother hugged Merlyn and Gaius._

 _"Ok Merlyn. I need to deliver some potions to a couple of people , would you like to come with me?" Gaius asked and Merlyn nodded her head enthusiastically._

 _They went to a room where Merlyn was told to stay outside while Gaius went in. She stood there for a couple of minutes when she heard a boy's voice._

 _"Who are you?" The boy looked a couple of years older around about 9 with a voice which told Merlyn that the boy was really spoilt._

 _"My name is Merlyn, what is your name?" She asked._

 _"My name is Arthur, Prince Arthur" He said with a smug grin waiting for her to bow._

 _"Wow and I thought your name was stupid" She replied back with a smirk._

 _He stood shocked. "YOU CANT CALL ME THAT... IDIOT" He shouted._

 _"I am not an idiot"_

 _"No you are a monster child" He said pompously._

 _She started crying this shocked Arthur and made him feel really guilty._ _  
"I am..." But he stopped as she ran into the room._

* * *

 _After Gaius calmed Merlyn down and she explained what happened._

 _"Oh Merlyn. You should just stay away from people who are bullies." He said disappointed that Arthur did that._

 _"C-Can I go for a walk, Please" She asked._

 _"Ok don't go talking to strangers." He warned her and she ran out excited to explore._

 _She went around the castle up and down different sets of stairs. Then she tripped over a rock, but she didn't hit the ground like she anticipated. A pair of hands caught her and she looked up to see the blonde haired, 9 year old._

 _"Are you okay?" Arthur asked. Merlyn was shocked that he sounded concerned._

 _"Yes, I am fine. I was just exploring and seeing the sights." She explained._

 _Arthur smirked "Would you like to see something cool?"_

 _Merlyn nodded and Arthur dragged her up to the top of the castle._

 _"THEY LOOK LIKE ANTS" Arthur shouted excitedly and Merlyn laughed._

 _"I'm sorry for calling you a monster" Arthur apologised._

 _"Your forgiven...This time" She hugged him tight._

 _"Why were you mean to me?" Merlyn asked and Arthur looked down_

 _"I-I got annoyed because my friends got paid by my Father to play with me." Merlyn grabbed his hand which made him look up._

 _"I will be your friend" She said smiling._

 _"Forever?" He asked uncertain by this girl._

 _"Forever" She promised and they spent the rest of the day talking._

* * *

 _The day Hunith came to pick Merlyn up and Arthur said his goodbyes._

 _"Promise me you will come back. " He said again.  
_

 _"I promise anyway Mum said that I will be Gaius's apprentice when I am 16 summers." She said with a smile._

 _"Goodbye friend" He said sadly._

 _"Goodbye my friend." She said hugging him tight._

 _"Here take this to remember me" Merlyn gave him an amulet bracelet. "It keeps bad things away"_

 _"I will keep this save" He promised and he gave her a heart shaped necklace. " This was my mother's locket and I want to give this to my true friend."  
_ _Merlyn cried silently " I will look after it. Bye again"._

 _"Bye"_

 _Merlyn and Hunith left._


	2. Dragons Call: Part 1

Chapter 1: Dragons Call Part 1

Merlyn had reached Camelot and was smiling at how beautiful it looked. She frowned as she saw the people of Camelot gathering to watch something. Suddenly ominous drumming coming from the sides and King Uther stood to face his people.

"People of Camelot, let this serve as a lesson to you all. This sorcerer, Thomas James Collins is guilty for conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And I King Uther Pendragon, have deemed such practises to be banned on punishment of death. I am a fair and just King, but for the crime of sorcery, there is only one sentence I can pass"

Merlyn watched in shock as the "fair and just" king gave the signal to the executioner and the axe fell, killing the poor man. Once Thomas Collins was killed, the king declared a festival to celebrate Camelot free from magic. Merlyn saw from the corner of her eye, an old woman with rags on and looking really angry at Uther.

"There is only one evil in this land and it isn't magic. It is you with your hatred and your ignorance! You killed my SON and I will NEVER have him back. And I promise you, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, A SON FOR A SON" Mary Collins wailed and Merlyn's heart twinge with sympathy.

King Uther, however, looked furious "GUARDS SEIZE HER" But before the guards could blink, Mary had muttered an incantation and she disappeared in a whirl of smoke and wind.

Everyone left and Merlyn went to Gaius's chambers. She knocked on the door, but received no reply. So she opened the door and saw Gaius dangerously close to falling of the banister.

"Uncle Gaius" She tried to get his attention without causing him to much fright. Gaius jumped back in shock and was falling down fast, but Merlyn's magic was faster. Merlyn's blue eyes flickered molten gold, moving the bed and gave Gaius a soft landing.

"MERLYN!" Gaius shouted in shock. "Your here, but you weren't suppose to be here till Wednesday"

"It is Wednesday, uncle" She replied.

"Right, of course." Gaius muttered embarrassed. "I thought your mother told you, magic is illegal in Camelot."

"It was an accident, sorry Gaius." Merlyn said her head down in shame.

"Put your bag in your room... And thank you Merlyn" Gaius said smiling and Merlyn smiled wider in return.


	3. Dragons Call: Part 2

Chapter 2: Dragons Call Part 2

Morgana was looking out of the window when Uther came into the room.

"Morgana" He said in a cold voice.

"Yes?" She replied shortly.

"What is this? Why are you not going to the feast?" He said angrily to his ward.

"I don't think chopping someone's head off is cause for a celebration" Morgana's eyes flashing angrily towards the King.

"It is simple justice to what he had done"

"To whom? He practiced some magic, he didn't hurt anyone"

Something flashed in King Uther's eyes. "You were not around twenty years ago, you have no idea what it was like. "

"How long are you going to keep punishing people for what happened then? " Morgana said furious at the man.

"Until they realise that this is MY kingdom and you WILL be there to greet Lady Helen."

"I'm your guardian! I expect you to do as I ask"

"THE MORE BRUTAL YOU ARE! THE MORE ENEMIES YOU WILL CREATE" And with that Morgana left.

* * *

"MERLYN...MERLYN...MERLYN"

Merlyn woke up hearing a voice coming from below the castle.

"I have got you water. You didn't wash up last night" Gaius said when Merlyn wandered in jovially.

"Sorry" Merlyn muttered embarrassed while blushing pink a little. She picked up her spoon and began eating her porridge. Gaius _intentionally_ knocks over the bucket of water and Merlyn stands up, putting her hand out to try and stop it from falling. Immediately, the bucket freezes in air, as well as the water which looked like little diamonds.

"How did you do that" Gaius said in shock "Did you say an incantation in your head"

"No, I don't know any spells" Merlyn replied looking up to meet her Uncle's eyes.

"Then how did you do it?" He questioned.

"I do not know. It just happens." Merlyn answered..

"Then we best to keep you out of trouble. Can you please hand Hollyhock and Feverfew to Lady Percival and Sir Olwin. He is as blind as a weevil, so warn him not to take it all at once " Gaius warned her. Merlyn took these and was heading towards the door when she heard Gaius call her back.

"Here" Gaius handed her a sandwich.

"Thank you" She replied gratefully taking the sandwich from him.

* * *

At Sir Olwin's door, Merlyn knocked on it and a squinting old man answered.

"Hello, My name is Merlyn. Gaius gave me your medicine." She said handing the old man the medicine.

"Oh and Gaius said..." She paused when he drank it all in one gulp.

"Never mind" Merlyn said with a wary smile and ran away before she could get in trouble.

* * *

Merlyn was walking into the training grounds and frowned at what she saw. A blonde haired arrogant man with a gang was bulling a poor servant.

"Where is the target?" The blonde man crowed.

"There ,sire?" The poor man trembled and Merlyn was wondering of ways to stop this without causing too much trouble.

"It is in the sun" The man complained. Merlyn nicknamed him "Arrogant Prat" in her head.

"But it isn't that bright" The servant pointed out.

"A bit like you" Arrogant prat and his gang laughed.

The servant was moving the target when the Prat picked up a dagger.

"Teach him a lesson" One of the gang members jeered.

"This will teach him" Prat said throwing the dagger.

"Hey hang on" The servant complained.

"Come on Run" Prat laughed.

The servant dropped the target and went to pick it up. But Merlyn had to intervene.

"That is enough" Merlyn said bravely.

"Sorry do I know you" The blonde man said

"My name is Merlyn" Arthur paused when she said Merlyn, it brought back memories for him

 _"I will be your friend" The girl said._

 _"Forever" Arthur asked nervously._

 _"Forever" The girl smiled with the most beautiful smile that Arthur had ever seen._

"Did you come here when you were 7?" Arthur asked with his heart beating fast.

"Yes, I came here when I was 5 to visit my Uncle Gaius." Merlyn said wondering who on earth this prat was. Arthur went up to her and whispered in her ear.

"My name is Prince Arthur. Can you meet me at the place where I showed you when I was 9." Merlyn gasped.

"Ok" She said and with that Arthur left with his gang.


	4. Happy Reunion?

Chapter 3: Happy Reunion? 

Arthur could not believe that he was meeting the girl who was his first real friend. He was shocked to see how beautiful she grew up into. Arthur quickly put on his cloak and went up to his favourite spot in the castle to meet Merlyn. He looked around noticing she wasn't here and he waited anxiously for her to come.

"Arthur" He heard a girl's voice coming from behind him. He turned around and saw Merlyn looking at him with those beautiful eyes.

"Merlyn" He gasped.

"How could you turn into such a bully?" She asked hurt that her friend was now a bully.

"I.." Arthur started, but was interrupted.

"You were bullying a servant who had not done anything towards you. You were being a prat" Merlyn looked away from him.

"Merlyn, please look at me" Arthur asked and Merlyn looked up nervously.

"What Arthur?" She asked.

"My father has taught me about how to treat servants and how they are not as important as I am." Arthur explained and Merlyn eyes widened in shock.

"SO YOU THINK YOU ARE BETTER THAN EVERYONE " She shouted in rage.

"NO OF COURSE NOT." Arthur said shocked she believed this.

"But if I don't act like it. My father will hate me and I can't stand him being disappointed" He said looking at her eyes and taking a step closer.

"Oh" Merlyn said in realisation.

"This spot is beautiful isn't it?" Arthur said changing the subject and Merlyn nodded her head.

"ARTHUR, ARE YOU UP THERE?" Uther's voice boomed from below. Arthur was shocked to see Merlyn looking scared.

"YES FATHER." Arthur shouted back and Merlyn heard footsteps coming up.

"He is coming up" She whispered to Arthur.

"Hide here" Arthur said pointing to the hiding space in the corner.

"What are you doing here?" Uther asked.

"Looking at the view, father" Arthur said not meeting Uther's eyes.

"Well come on Arthur. You need to come to a meeting "Uther dragged him downstairs while Arthur gave Merlyn an apologising look and Merlyn sighed softly


	5. Dragons Call: Part 3

Chapter 4: Dragons Call Part 3

Merlyn hadn't seen much of Arthur since their talk and she wanted to know if Arthur was still bulling servants. She stopped when she heard a familiar voice calling her name.

"Merlyn" Arthur called and she turned around. Merlyn frowned when she saw that Arthur's gang was behind him.

"Good, I thought you were deaf as well as dumb." Arthur sighed with fake relief. _Fine then, if he wants to act like a bully, I will treat him like a bully and not a friend._

"Look, I already know that you're an ass, what I didn't know was that you were a royal one." Merlyn smirked as Arthur's smug smile crumbled in shock.

"I could take you apart with one blow" Arthur said proudly.

"I could take you apart with less" Merlyn challenged and her blue eyes were shining with anger.

"Come on then, fight" One of the knights jeered throwing a mace at Arthur and Merlyn. Both of them looked at each other in shock, not wanting to fight each other. Arthur was the first to react by saying

"Ok. But I warn you, I have been trained to kill since birth" Arthur bragged and Merlyn wasn't about to let him win.

"Wow and how long have you been training to be a prat?"

Arthur snorts " You can not address me like that"

"I'm sorry. H-How long have you been training to be a prat, My Lord?" Merlyn asked with a mocking bow.

They start fighting for a while and everyone gathers around. The trouble started when Merlyn fell and she could tell Arthur didn't know what to do without hurting her.

"Ha-ha... You're in trouble now" Arthur said with a fake smile on his face.

Merlyn looked around and saw a couple of large hooks. Her eyes turned gold and Arthur's mace got caught in it. Merlyn quickly got onto her feet and started the fight again. Arthur pursues her again and trips over a rope which Merlyn tightens with her magic.

"OW" Arthur complains as he quickly stands up and Merlyn smiled a little at the dramatics of the Prince.

Arthur backs up, catching his foot in a bucket and falling over backwards. Merlin, thrilled by her victory, spots Gaius in the crowd and pauses. Arthur attacks her from behind with a broom therefore knocking her to the ground. The guards began picking Merlyn up.

"WAIT STOP" Arthur protests. "She may be an idiot, but a brave one at that. There is something about you that is different, Merlyn." And with that he left.

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID?" Gaius shouts at Merlyn with an incredulous look upon his face.

"He was the one who was being mean to me and he needed to be taught a lesson." Merlyn defends herself.

"Magic must be studied and mastered, for good. Not for some stupid, idiotic pranks." Gaius stated angrily.

"I never studied, I have been able to do this since birth." Merlyn says, looking down sadly which Gaius missed in his fit of anger.

"Then, you should know better and know how to control yourself!"

Merlyn felt anger and hurt rising, without magic, she felt useless and it felt as though she might as well die.

"I don't want to! Without magic, I am a nobody and I always will be. If I can't use magic, I would die." Merlyn said with tears running down her Elvish face and she ran upstairs with a heavy heart.

Gaius sighed as he went to collect his medicine basket for Merlyn's bruise. Why did his kind hearted niece have to be so complicated?

His old heart nearly broke when he saw Merlyn laying on her bed silently crying. She didn't even look up when he came into the room, she just hid her face.

"Merlyn, sit up. Please?" Merlyn reluctantly sat up and wiped the tears from her face.

"Can I see, where the bruise?" Gaius asked and Merlyn moved her neckerchief to reveal a bruise on her smooth neck.

"It was just an act, Uncle. Arthur needs to prove himself worthy to his father." Merlyn explained as she saw Gaius's shocked and angry face.

"I know, Merlyn, I know" Gaius sighed at the blonde boy who always tried and failed to prove himself worthy in his cold fathers eyes.

"Do you know why I was born like this?" Merlyn asked the question that she wanted to know her whole life.

"No" Gaius replied, making her face full of disappointment. She really wanted to know why she was like this and then a sudden memory came flooding back.

 _"No you are a monster child" The 9 year old Arthur said._

"I'm not a monster, am I?" Merlyn half joked. Gaius quickly looked her straight in the eye and said sternly

"Don't ever think that"

"Then why am I like this " Merlyn asked desperately " Please, I need to know."

"Perhaps there is someone with more knowledge on that matter. " Gaius says wisely.

"Here, take this.. It will help with the pain." Gaius handed her a potion and left.

* * *

Uther is dining with "Lady Helen" and trying to see if he could hear her sing before the feast.

"You will have to wait, Sire" She smiled mysteriously at the man who killed her son.

"Will everyone be at my performance?" Mary Collins asked.

"Who would dare miss it?" Uther asked.

"How about your son? Would he be there?" Mary tried again.

"Well..." Uther frowned, trying to think.

"It is a shame. Not to have met him." She said with a cruel smile.

"That's Arthur." He replied curtly.

"Poor child." She said sympathetically.

"Hmmm" Uther said thoughtfully.

"It can't have been easy to grow up without a mother."

"No, it wasn't." Uther replied.

"The bond between a mother and son. It is very hard to replace."

"It hasn't been easy"

"I'm sure" She smiled and Uther smiled oblivious to her plans.

* * *

Merlyn heard that voice again and decided to investigate. She followed the voice to a couple of guards playing with a dice in front of the door where the voice was coming from. Using her magic, she made the dice roll away and quickly went over to the door while the guards were busy looking for the missing dice.

She froze as she saw a dragon sitting at the cave that she entered.

"Merlyn, how small you are for such a great destiny" The voice sounded old and wise.

"What do you mean by destiny?" Merlyn asked, wondering if the dragon knew why she had her powers.

"Arthur is the Once and Future King. But he will face many threats from friend and foe alike."

"But what has this got to do with me?" Merlyn asked curiously.

"Everything. You are the Once and Future Queen. Without you Arthur will never succeed. Without you, there will be no Albion."

"But Arthur, only thinks of me as a friend and nothing more. " Merlyn replied. "You are wrong, Arthur wouldn't marry a servant like me."

"There isn't a right and a wrong. Only what is and what isn't." His wise eyes sparkling.

"But Uther wouldn't approve. Arthur always listens to Uther and would never disobey him." Merlyn explained.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, young witch." The Great Dragon said and left.

"Wait I need to know more" Merlyn said, but the dragon didn't listen and so she left the cave. She couldn't be a Queen, could she?


	6. Dragons Call: Part 4

Chapter 5: Dragons Call Part 4

Merlyn was walking around the square when suddenly a girl ran into her. This girl had dark skin and brown kind eyes.

"Oh, I am so sorry." Merlyn apologised and helped the girl up.

"It is my fault. Aren't you the girl who stood up to Prince Arthur?" She enquired.

"Yes, that's me. My name is Merlyn, I am the physician's apprentice." Merlyn introduced herself.

"My name is Guinevere, but most people call me Gwen. I'm the Lady Morgana's maid." Gwen said with a little smile.

"Wait.. Could you please show me to the Lady Morgana's Chambers, please?" Merlyn asked.

"Yes of course. But may I enquire as to why you wish to find her Chambers?" She said confused as to why Merlyn wanted to know.

"Gaius gave me a tonic for the Lady's nightmares." Gwen nodded her head in understanding and the girls headed to see Morgana.

They both entered a huge room with a dark haired girl with pale skin and rosy cheeks. She was very beautiful compared to Merlyn.

"Ah, Gwen. You have brought a guest?" Morgana greeted with a smile.

"My Lady," Gwen curtsied. "This is Merlyn, she is Gaius's apprentice."

Merlyn took a step forward and curtsied as well.

"My Lady, Gaius has given me a tonic for you. It is for your nightmares" She handed over the tonic and Morgana took it.

"Thank you, Merlyn. But, please, don't call me Lady in private. You may call me Morgana when Uther or any royals are in the room."

"Ok Morgana" Merlyn and Gwen said in unison.

"Good. Now that is sorted, are you going to the feast tonight Merlyn?" She asked.

"I don't think so." Merlyn frowned.

"Why are you not attending?" Morgana asked.

"I- I don't have a dress or anything." Merlyn felt her cheeks turn a light pink.

"Well that is not a problem. Gwen is an excellent streamstress and loves making dresses. Don't you, Gwen?" Gwen nodded her head.

"I will get you a dress, Merlyn."

"And Merlyn, you could come here a couple of hours before the feast to see it. I could do your hair and make up too!" Morgana said in excitement.

"If you are sure? Won't you be too busy?" Merlyn said in shock that a Lady was helping her.

"Nonsense. " Gwen scoffed.

" What are friends for?" Morgana asked with a smile and Gwen nodded in agreement.

"Thank you so much" Merlyn said happily. She gave Gwen and Morgana a hug and left.

* * *

A blonde haired and blue eyed servant came into Lady Helens Chamber.

"Lady Helen" She curtsied " Compliments of the King."

"Come in" "Lady Helen" smiled.

The servant put a bowl of fresh fruit on the table.

"How sweet? How will I ever repay him?" Lady Helen took an apple from the bowl.

" When he hears you sing, won't that be enough? I am really looking forward to your performance" The girl said kindly.

"So am I" Lady Helen smirked at the thought.

"I love singing. I sing all the time, my betrothed says I have the voice of a fallen angel" The servant took the cloth away from the mirror and gasped.

There stood the witch, Mary Collins, her wrinkled face in shock. The girl tried to run away, but Mary took her hand and drained the life from her.

The witch left with a cruel smirk and left the body alone on the cold stone floor.

* * *

Arthur was listening to his knights brag about his fight and looked over in shock. Merlyn was in a beautiful dress and her hair in a tight bun.

"God have mercy" Arthur said staring at Merlyn. She looked beautiful and Arthur had to force himself to turn away. Unfortunately, Morgana caught his look and smirked knowingly.

"She looks great." Gwen smiled to Merlyn.

"Yeah" Merlyn agreed.

"Some people are just born to be Queen" Gwen said staring at Morgana and Merlyn thought about what the Dragon said.

"No" Merlyn said horrified.

"I hope so. One day" Gwen said and went to attend to Morgana.

Arthur came over to Merlyn.

"Hello" Arthur said nervously looking around.

"Hi." Merlyn replied smiling at Arthur's nervousness.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked looking away.

"What would your father say?" Merlyn gasped.

"He told me to dance with someone and I believe that you are somebody." He said with his cheeks turning red.

"You believe correctly." Merlyn said. Arthur offered her hand which she took.

"So what are we doing?" Arthur asked.

"I am not an expert, but I believe we are dancing." Merlyn laughed and Arthur smirked.

"I meant are we friends?"

"Yes. I have a suggestion if you'll let me? How about we are friends in private and in public, we are acquaintances?" Merlyn suggested.

"That's a good idea" Arthur agreed and the song ended. Merlyn curtsied and they left.

"I saw you dancing with a PRINCE" Gwen said in shock.

"Yes" Merlyn replied blushing.

"We have twenty years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures, but few can compare with the honour of introducing Lady Helen of Mora." Uther interrupted.

Uther takes a seat and the Lady begins to sing. Everyone instantly starts to fall asleep aside from Merlyn who looks around and covers her ears. Mary Collins, however, doesn't notice and begins drawing out a dagger. Merlyn quickly uses her magic to drop a chandelier on her.

Everyone slowly begins to wake up and sees Mary Collins on the floor. Mary quickly takes the dagger and throws it towards Prince Arthur. Merlyn slows down time with her magic and pulls Arthur out of his seat. The dagger hits the chair and Mary breathes her last breath. Uther and Arthur stare at shock.

"You saved my boy's life. A debt must be repaid." Uther says after a long pause.

"Oh well..." Was all Merlyn could say.

"Don't be so modest. You shall be rewarded." The king states.

"You don't have to your Highness." Merlyn interrupts again.

"Nonsense. The merits are quite special."

"Well..." Merlyn says lost for words.

You shall be rewarded a position in the royal household. You shall be Prince Arthur's maidservant." Uther states proudly and everyone applauds.

Arthur and Merlyn look at each other in shock.

* * *

Merlyn heads back to Gaius's chamber.

"Seems that you are a hero" Gaius states proudly.

"Hard to believe. Is it not?" Merlyn replies.

"No. I knew it from the moment I met you. When you saved my life, remember?" Gaius reminded her.

"But that was magic" Merlyn said confused.

"I saw how you saved Arthur's life. It seems there is a purpose after all"

"My destiny" Merlyn said remembering her talk with the dragon.

"Indeed. This book was given to me when I was your age, but I have a feeling it will be of more use to you than it was to me." Gaius said handing her a thick book.

"Thank you" Merlyn says hugging her uncle.

"But keep it hidden" Gaius warned giving her his famous look.

"I will study every word." Merlyn promises.

A guard came at the door.

"Merlyn, Prince Arthur wants to see you right away."

"Your destiny's calling. You'd better find out what he wants. " Gaius said with a smirk.

 **This is the end of Dragons Call. The next chapter will be Valiant**


	7. Valiant: Part 1

Chapter 6: Valiant Part 1

Valiant enters a shady market and goes up to the Merchant.

"I believe that you have a shield for me"

The merchant looks around and motions for him to come closer. The merchant holds up a shield with 3 snakes intertwined together

"With your sword craft and this shield, I guarantee you'll win. "

Valiant nodded his head in understanding and asked how the shield worked.

"Certainly" The merchant looks at the shield and incanted a spell. The snakes immediately came alive and slithers out of the shield.

"When you compete, you pin your opponent under the shield, the snake strikes. Your opponent will be paralysed." The merchant explains with a cruel smile. " The snakes are now under your command and will do whatever you tell them"

"Anything?" Valiant asked.

"Just say the word" The both of them laughed wickedly.

Valiant's laughter came to a sudden stop..

"Kill him" The snake darts out of the shield and strikes the merchant.

* * *

Arthur and Merlyn are at the training field. Merlyn looked nervously as Arthur grabs his sword.

"Remind me, why did I agree to help you?"

Arthur laughed while Merlyn took a death grip on the shield.

"Ready?" Arthur asked.

"Would it make a difference if I said no?" Merlyn asked already knowing the answer.

"Not really." Arthur laughs again.

Merlyn draws the shield and Arthur attacks.

"Body. Shield. Body. Shield"

"Shield" Merlyn repeated trying to catch up with great difficulty.

"Head" Arthur said surprising Merlyn.

"Head?" Merlyn said in confusion and Arthur hits Merlyn in the head with his sword.

"Ow" Merlyn complained putting her hand on her helmet.

"Come on Merlyn. Your not even trying." Arthur said in a whiny voice.

"I am"

"Once more" Arthur orders and Merlyn groaned.

"To the left. To the right. And left. Head" Arthur hits Merlyn in the head again.

"OW" Merlyn complains again.

"Come on Merlyn. I have a tournament to win." Arthur moaned.

"Shield."

"Shield. Ah"

Arthur hits her head again. Merlyn falls over and her helmet rolls off.

"Your braver than you look. Most servants collapse after the first blow"

"Is that a compliment?" Merlyn asks and Arthur scoffs.

"You wish" He helps her up.

"You okay?" Arthur whispers.

"No broken bones, so I think so" Merlyn points out looking up and down at herself.

"Good, how's your mace work coming along?" Arthur says loudly.

"Why are we friends?" Merlyn whispers to him and Arthur smiles.

* * *

Gaius is in his chambers, working on his potions, when Merlyn enters dropping his armour as she goes.

"So how was your first day working with Arthur?" He laughs.

"Do you hear clanging?" Merlyn asks tapping her head.

Merlyn sits down and Gaius massages her shoulders firmly.

"It was horrible." Merlyn complained. "I've still got to learn all about tournament etiquette by the morning. " She incants a spell and a book slides over to her.

"Oi" He hits Merlyn on the head. "What have I told you about using magic like that?"

"If I could feel my arms, I'd pick the book up myself." She whined.

"Never mind your arms. What would I do if you get caught?"

"What would you do" She asked curiously.

"Well, you just make sure it doesn't happen, for both our sakes. " Gaius said going back to her shoulders.

"How is it fair that I save his life and end up his servant?" She asked.

"Fairness doesn't come into it. You never know it could be fun"

"You think mucking out Arthur's horses is going to be fun? You should hear my list of duties. " Merlyn scoffed.

"We all have duties. Even Arthur."

"Yeah, it must be tough. You know with all the girls and glory."

"He is a future king. People expect so much of him. He's under a lot of pressure. "

Merlyn was about to say that she was supposed to be the future queen, but remembered Gaius didn't know. Merlyn was brought out of her thoughts as Gaius pressed down hard on her tender arm.

* * *

Merlyn asked Gwen to help her and she agreed without any hesitation.

"You have the voiders on the arms." Gwen put the voiders on.

"Ok" Merlyn said.

"The hauberk goes over your chest."

"Chest. Arms. Chest" Merlyn said trying to keep the information in her head.

"I take it you know where to put the helmet." Gwen smiled.

"The feet" Merlyn joked and Gwen laughed. Merlyn put the helmet on her head and Gwen giggled as it was way too big for Merlyn's head.

"How come you're so much better at this than me? " Merlyn asked curiously.

"I'm the blacksmith's daughter. I know pretty much everything there is to know about armour, which is actually kind of sad. " Gwen smiled sadly.

"No it is brilliant " Merlyn reassured her with a hug.

* * *

Merlyn is struggling to put the voiders on Arthur.

"You do know the tournament starts today" Arthur reminded her.

"Yes sire."

Merlyn looked at Arthur who was looking at the competitors nervously.

"Are you nervous?"

Arthur scoffed." I don't get nervous"

Merlyn frowned at him and Arthur looked away from her curious glance.

"I thought everyone gets nervous."

"Will you shut up?" Arthur shouts.

"Ok I will. But promise me that you will be careful" Merlyn said looking at him concerned.

"I am always careful" Arthur assured her.

"I think your all set." Merlyn said looking up and down at him.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Arthur asked giving her a glare.

"Umm" Merlyn said trying to think about any armour that she had forgotten to put on.

"My sword. " Arthur said and Merlyn blushed.

"Oh yeah. I guess you would need that." Merlyn laughed nervously and Arthur looked unamused.

"Sorry" Merlyn apologised and Arthur marched off.

"That went well" Merlyn said sarcastically.

* * *

Gwen and Morgana are sitting in the stands looking at the competitors entering the Arena. Merlyn looks around at Uther as he struts over to the competitors.

"Knights of the realm, it's a great honour to welcome you to a tournament at Camelot. Over the next three days, you will come to put your bravery to the test, your skills as warriors, and of course, to challenge the reigning champion, my son, Prince Arthur. Only one can have the honour of being crowned champion, and he will receive a prize of 1,000 gold pieces. Today we will see if a knight is a coward or a warrior, Let the tournament begin" Uther says and the crowd cheers.

Uther goes over to Arthur and Merlyn had to strain to hear what he said.

"I trust you will make me proud." He said patting his sons shoulder and walking off.

Arthur and the knight begin to fight and Merlyn cheers Arthur on.

"Yeah, come on"

After a while, Arthur stood victorious and the crowd cheers to him. Arthur goes over to Merlyn

"Told you" Arthur said confidently. Sir Valiant begins to fight and she frowned at his anger while fighting.

"He seems good with a sword." Merlyn states and Arthur looks over agreeing with her.

Valiant wins and comes over to Arthur.

"May I offer my congratulations on your victories today? " He said with a smile which made Merlyn's stomach churn.

"Likewise." Arthur said curtly.

"And who are you?" Valiant said looking over to Merlyn greedily.

"Merlyn, I am Prince Arthur's maidservant." Merlyn introduces herself and Valiant kisses her hand.

"Well I hope to see you soon" Valiant leaves after a long moment of staring at Merlyn.

"Creep" Merlyn mutters and Arthur snorts.

The way Valiant stared at Merlyn made Arthur angry and it brought out feelings that Arthur couldn't put his finger on.

"I want you to stay away from him."

"Trust me, I will be." Merlyn said even though she was confused by why Arthur wanted her to stay away from him.

"Uh, for tomorrow you need to repair my shield, wash my tunic, clean my boots, sharpen my sword, and polish my chainmail. " Arthur said hiding his embarrassment and leaving quickly


	8. Valiant: Part 2

Chapter 6: Valiant Part 2

The tournament knights were in line to meet the Lady Morgana and King Uther. Valiant walks up to Uther confidently.

"Knight Valiant of the Western Isles, My Lord." He introduces himself.

"I saw you fighting today. You have a very aggressive style. " Uther said with a glint in his eyes.

"Well, as My Lord said, To lose is to be disgraced." Sir Valiant said and Uther looked happy at that.

"Couldn't agree more. Knight Valiant, may I present the Lady Morgana, my ward." The King said proudly.

Valiant bows and kisses Morgana's hand while giving Arthur a smile.

"My Lady" He greeted.

"I saw you competing today. " She flirted.

"I saw you watching. I understand the tournament champion has the honour of escorting My Lady to the feast. " He continued.

"That's correct." She smiled.

"Then I will give everything to win the tournament" She smiled and they both nodded to each other.

"My Lady." Valiant leaves and Arthur bows to his father.

"Arthur." Uther greets coldly.

"Father" Arthur nods and goes over to Morgana.

"They are all seemed impressed by Sir Valiant. " Morgana said knowingly.

"There not the only ones" Arthur mutters.

"You're not jealous, are you? " Morgana smiled.

"I don't see anything to be jealous of." Arthur lied and Morgana's smile faded. Arthur left and Morgana spoke to Gwen.

"Could Arthur be any more annoying? I so hope Knight Valiant wins the tournament. "

"You don't really mean that." Gwen said knowing that Morgana didn't mean it.

"Yes I do." Morgana said sincerely.

* * *

Merlyn went to the Armoury to get Arthur's armour and she heard a hissing sound. She looked over to Sir Valiant's shield and felt a weird churning feeling in her stomach.

"Can I help you with something?" Sir Valiant's voice came from behind her. She quickly turned around and he came closer.

"Nope. I'm good. I, I was just... I was, err, gathering my master's armour." Merlyn said trying to back away, but Valiant kept coming closer and backed her in a corner.

"Excuse me, Sir Valiant." She tried to move again, but this time, Valiant held her chin and kissed her. Merlyn tried to push him, but he was too strong. She gasped when he brushed his hand over her breasts and down her body.

"SIR VALIANT" A familiar voice shouted angrily and grabbed Valiant around his neck. When she looked up, she saw Arthur looking livid at Valiant who was shaking.

"APOLIGISE TO HER NOW." Arthur said angrily and Valiant spluttered an apology.

"If I catch you, so much as staring at her, I will make you pay." Arthur threatened letting go of his neck and he ran away like the coward, that he was.

Merlyn started crying and Arthur went to comfort her. He hugged her and rubbed her back until she stopped crying.

"I-I'm sorry." She apologised and Arthur looked shocked.

"It wasn't your fault. I am taking you to Gaius." He said and helped her up.

"No. It is fine, I don't wish to bother him." She said pulling his arm to stop him.

"What? You wouldn't bother him, this is important." Arthur said looking into her eyes with concern.

"N-no.. All he did was kiss me and I am not even injured." She protested and Arthur sighed at her stubborn nature.

"Are you sure that you are ok?" He said looking up and down at her.

"Yes, I am fine. Can I stay at the servant chambers, next to your room? It's just Gaius is going to a village tonight and I don't want to be by myself." Merlyn babbled and Arthur put a hand to her shoulder.

"Of course you can." He assured her.

"Thank you" She said gratefully.

"What are friends for?" He smiled and Merlyn hugged him tightly.

* * *

Merlyn spent the night happily at the servants chamber, feeling safe knowing Arthur was in the other room. She started preparing him for the tournament.

Once Arthur was ready, he began to leave and Merlyn stopped him.

"Be careful, I am not losing any friends today."

"You won't" Arthur assured her and left.

* * *

Merlyn looked at Sir Ewan lying on the bed looking sweaty.

"How is he?" She asked when Gaius entered the room

It's most odd. Look at this. See these two small wounds. Looks like a snake bite." Gaius said pointing to Sir Ewan's neck and Merlyn frowned.

"He was in a tournament, how could he have been bitten by a snake?" She asked.

"But the symptoms are consistent with poisoning: slow pulse, fever, paralysis. " He stated the symptoms.

"Can you heal him?" She asked with concern.

"Well, if it is a snake bite, I'll have to extract venom from the snake that bit him to make an antidote. " Gaius answered.

"And if he doesn't get the antidote?" Merlyn asked not liking where this was going.

"Then I'm afraid there's nothing more I can do for him. He's going to die. " Gaius stated sadly and Merlyn then remembered who he was fighting with.

"Sir Valiant. " She muttered to herself.

"What is that?" Gaius asked looking at her like she had gone mad.

"Nothing." Merlyn lied.


	9. Valiant: Part 3

Chapter 7: Valiant Part 3

Valiant was sitting in his chambers and Merlyn was spying on him.

"Dinner time" He crowed and Merlyn looked in disgust while the snakes in the shield ate the mouse in one big gulp.

She couldn't take anymore and scurried off.

* * *

Merlyn was sitting next to Sir Ewan when Gaius came into the room.

"I spied on Sir Valiant. The snakes were alive. The ones in the shields are alive. He's using magic, how can I be so stupid?" I quickly said.

"A-are you sure?" He clarified.

"The snake ate the mouse like-like in one big gulp. Sir Valiant was fighting Sir Ewan when he collapsed. It must of been one from the shields. I have to tell Arthur." Merlyn said jumping up from her seat.

"MERLYN." Gaius said and she froze.

"What?" She questioned.

"Do you have any proof?" He asked.

"Don't you believe me?" She asked hurt by Gaius's disbelief.

"I fear you'll land yourself in trouble. How will you explain why you were in Valiant's chambers?" Gaius asked reasonably.

"Why does that matter?" Merlyn asked.

"But you can't go accusing a knight of using magic without proof. The King would never accept the word of servant over the word of a knight" Gaius said.

"My word doesn't count for anything." Merlyn said looking down

"I'm afraid it counts very little as the king is concerned. That's just the way it is."

* * *

In Valiant's chamber, Merlyn cast a spell making the door open. She took a sword from the rack and saw a snake slither out. She cut the head off of the snake and ran off.


	10. Valiant: Part 4

_**Chapter 8:Valiant Part 4**_

Merlyn ran to Gaius's chambers and handed him the snakes head.

He raised his eyebrow up at the snakes head and took it. "I'll get started preparing the antidote."

"Good. I am going to tell Arthur." Merlyn said heading for the door to tell her friend.

"Wait, you will need this." Gaius handed her the snakes head and she rushed out the door with a smile.

* * *

"YOU? You chopped off its head?" Arthur said sceptically.

"Ewan was bitten by a snake from the shield when he was fighting Valiant. You can talk to Gaius, you can see the puncture wounds in Ewan's neck where the snake bit him. Ewan was beating him, he had to cheat. " Merlyn explained feeling a bit offended by Arthurs questions.

"Valiant wouldn't dare use magic in Camelot. " Arthur said surely.

"Ewan was pinned under Valiant's shield. No one could see the snake bite him." Merlyn said trying to convince Arthur.

"I don't like the guy, but that doesn't mean he's cheating. " Arthur said unconvinced.

"Arthur Pendragon, I am not lying and we have Sir Ewan's statement as well when Gaius heals him." Merlyn said angrily.

Arthur looked at Merlyn in shock. She sighed, "Ok,look I know I am just a servant and my word doesn't count for anything. But I wouldn't lie to you."

Arthur stood up and walked towards her. "You are not just a servant, you're my best friend and if you swear to me that you are telling the truth then I will believe you."

"I swear on my life that I am telling the truth." She said staring in his eyes.

"Then I believe you. " Arthur said.

* * *

"Welcome back." Gaius said when he realised Sir Ewan had awakened.

"There was a snake on his shield. It came alive. " He exclaimed sitting up but was pushed down by Gaius.

"You're weak. The snake's venom is still in your system." Gaius explained to him.

"I must warn Arthur." He protested weakly.

"Arthur already knows. He's requested an audience with the King. Now, they'll want to talk to you. Rest. You'll need your strength. I need to fetch more herbs. I'll be right back." Gaius said leaving unaware of the snake slithering beside him.


End file.
